Server racks are standardized frames or enclosures for mounting multiple equipment modules such as professional audio and video equipment, computer server equipment, and industrial power, control, and automation hardware. Server racks allow for dense hardware configurations without occupying excessive floor space or requiring shelving.
The present invention is a device with a spring-loaded door, designed to cover one or more unfilled spaces in a server rack. Devices known as filler panels are currently in use, these panels attaching to a server rack in order to cover one or more unfilled spaces in the server rack. The present invention serves the same purpose as a filler panel, that purpose being to restrict airflow in order to make the cooling of equipment in the server rack more efficient. However, unlike a filler panel, the present invention does not need to be removed when a user places an equipment module into the server rack. Instead, the user inserts the equipment module through the spring-loaded door of the present invention, then fastens the equipment module onto the server rack. When the user removes the equipment module from the server rack, the spring-loaded door of the present invention will close. No filler panel need be removed or attached by the user.
U.S. Publication No. 2005/0157472 for “Slot Filler with Capability to Control Electronic Cooling Air Recirculation” by Malone et al., published on Jul. 21, 2005, shows a slot filler for usage in a rack cabinet that can accept a number of stacked electronic modules. Unlike the present invention, Malone et al. comprises a filler panel that covers the entry opening of an open slot, connected to a “body” with dimensions similar to those of a standard-size electronic module.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,506,768 issued to Rassmussen et al. on Mar. 24, 2009 is for a filler panel for an equipment rack or enclosure. Rassmussen et al. is designed for use with equipment racks that house electronic modules, and configured such that when the filler panel is installed into the rack, an air seal is formed to prevent cooling air from exiting the rack. Unlike the present invention, Rassmussen et al. requires installation and removal from the rack as needs dictate, whereas the present invention is installed into the rack only once, then opens and closes as needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,521 issued to Woo on Mar. 2, 1999 is for an apparatus for operating a front door of a videocassette recorder (VCR). Woo's invention is designed to enable the front door of a VCR to pivot inward and outward with respect to the VCR. Unlike the present invention, Woo's device is intended solely for a VCR and employs electronic sensors to open and close the VCR door, unlike the present invention which opens and closes without electronic means.